Life of Sin
by angele-brezinski
Summary: When confronted with betrayal- friendships divide. Harry must seek out the truth in the madness, as Ron and Hermione discover one another. [somewhat Dark-fic]
1. Default Chapter

Life of Sin

By Angele Brezinski

perfect_angel79@hotmail.com

Chapter One.

                "There is no excuse for what you have done!" Ron screamed, shaking the smaller girl's shoulders.  "How could you?  How could-" He was suddenly interrupted when Harry pushed him aside.  Hermione waited, and wrapped her arms tightly around his slim waist.  

                "Ron.  Stop this.  She didn't know.  Look at her," Hermione pleaded.  For the first time, Ron looked at his sister… she was crying.  Tears stained her heart shaped face, her red hair hung down past her eyes, and she was so pale that her freckles seemed to pop off her face.  

                "I don't care," Ron said forcefully, pushing himself out of Hermione's arms- and stalking out of the room.  Hermione watched as he left, then glanced quickly at Harry.  He nodded, and soon she left the room as well.

                Harry turned his attention to the small girl in his arms.  Her red head bobbed with each tearful sob.  "It's all right Gin," he started softly.  "No one is going to blame you."  She shook her head fervently, causing her hair to flounce wildly.  "You didn't know…"

                Suddenly she pushed herself away from him.  Her head rose slowly, until her large brown eyes found his green ones.  "I did," she whispered.  "I did know.  I killed them.  _I killed them all_."

***

                Her confession had come as a shock to everyone.  Even though she told Harry privately hours ago…she repeated her same story over and over again.  She had freely confessed that she had killed all those Muggles to every Auror who would listen.  Many wanted to defend her innocence, her mother, father, and brothers- minus Ron.  Harry sighed loudly.  Ron didn't want anything to do with Ginny anymore.  Perhaps, he had taken the news the hardest.  Harry remembered Ron had once told him that Gin and him were 'attached at the hip' when they were children.  Instead of defending her, he turned his back.  He was hurt… hurt, because he knew it was true.  Ginny did kill all those people.  

                What could they do?  

                "Hey," Harry looked up as Hermione dropped down next to him.  He had been sitting outside the Dursley's house for the past couple hours.  He took a long drag, before exhaling expertly.  

                "Hey," he replied, taking another long drag.  Hermione's face scrunched up with disgust.

                "You know.  That's going to kill you."  

                Harry quirked one of his black eyebrows.  "Trust me.  This isn't going to kill me."  Silence fell, as they both thought about the prophecy.  There was a good chance that Harry wasn't going to be alive in the next couple years.  It was either him or Voldemort.  One of them would survive.  At this point, he was as good as dead.  They weren't dumb.  They knew that Voldemort was gaining more power with each passing day.  He was physically restored, and potential Death Eaters had come flocking.  Harry shook the thought out of his head; he didn't want to think it was a lost cause.  Because, it wasn't- goddamn it- it wasn't.  Anyway, smoking relaxed him.  And, he'd promised himself that he'd quit the day that Voldemort was good and dead.  

                "How's Ron?"

                Hermione slowly came back to reality.  "Not well.  I don't know what to do with him."  She paused, "How could Ginny do this?  Why did she do this?"

                "I don't think she did," he said thoughtfully.

                "What?" Hermione looked slightly alarmed.  "We saw her Harry!  We were there!"  Harry fell back into the sidewalk, his eyes searching the star-ridden sky. 

                "Yeah, we did."  He sighed loudly.  "But, how can you turn your back on her so quickly?"

                "How could you not?" Hermione retorted.  "She's been acting odd this whole year."  She stopped, and Harry turned to face her.  For a minute she just sat there in silence, her brows furrowed with deep thought.  The streetlight bounced off her light brown hair, causing an odd ethereal glow to halo her head.  Suddenly, the concentration on her face broke, her dark brown eyes glared at him with accusation.  "You love her."

                Harry sat up abruptly.  "I don't love her."

                "Yes you do," Hermione pressed.  "It all makes sense.  You love her, and you'll defend her.  Won't you?"  

                "I'll defend her, yes.  But, I don't love her- not in the way you are thinking.  I love her as I love you and Ron."  Hermione's expression softened.  "Now answer me this.  Why are you so against helping Ginny?"  Hermione fidgeted slightly in her where she sat.

                "She's guilty, Harry," Hermione replied as she stood.  "We can't help those who are clearly in the wrong."  He heard a distinctive 'pop' as Hermione apparated.

                Harry let the thought hang over his head for a second before snubbing his cigarette under the rubber soles of his sneakers.  Getting up, he brushed off any dirt and headed back into the house.  

***

                Weeks have passed since Ginny was accused for the murder of twenty-six Muggle individuals on the streets in London.  The night had been such a blur.  Harry remembered leaving The Burrow.  Ron, Hermione, and he were traveling to Seamus' uncle's pub in London to celebrate their recent graduation from Hogwart's.  It was supposed to have been one of the happiest nights of his life.  However, along the way, the fates decided otherwise.

                "Merlin!  I'm freezing," Ron muttered, as he pulled up the collar of his winter coat.  Oddly enough, it was the beginning of June; the weather had changed drastically overnight- leaving patches of snow on the ground.

                 Hermione only grumbled in return, following closely behind Ron (whom acted as a human shield from the blistering wind.)  Harry followed suit, letting his eyes wander up and down the busy street.  They were lost, and had been for the past hour.  

                "We should have traveled by Floo Powder," Harry said to anyone that was listening.  Ron nodded in agreement, and stopped abruptly causing a chain reaction as Hermione and Harry collided into him and each other.  

                "What the hell?" Ron swore.  Harry peered over Ron's shoulder only to see a hooded figure run out from an alleyway and into the middle of a busy street.  Out from within the robes, Harry saw the figure pull out a wand.  Suddenly his scar started to burn.

                "Get down!" he screamed.  Ron and Hermione instantly fell to the floor, as they felt the hot sear of a hex fly past them.  All around them, people screamed and all hell broke loose.  

***

                Harry let the memory play through one more time, resting his head on his pillow.  Those last moments were horrifying.  People screaming and falling down dead around him.  After the initial shock, he was the first to pull out his wand and stupefy the cloaked figure.  Moments later, they would discover the hooded murderer to be none other than Ginny Weasley.

                But, it didn't make any sense.  Why Ginny?  Even though she confessed- something wasn't right.  It was just a gut feeling, but Harry couldn't see that shy, playful girl (which he had always related to being his best friend's little sister) killing Muggles.

                And, why now of all times?  Harry could feel the imminence of the war.  Yes, Voldemort would be as strong as he ever was.  And soon the world will know what he was truly capable of.  

                A sound of rapid tapping came from his window, driving Harry out of his thoughts.  It was then that he realized that he was unconsciously rubbing his scar.  Swiftly swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he reached for the latches on the window.  A blast of cold air filled the room.  In came a small owl, flapping and hooting happily.  _Pig.  Harry grabbed at the bird, and retrieved the parchment tied to its leg.  Giving it some treats, the small owl was soon on his way._

                The note was obviously from Ron, though it seemed rushed.

                _Harry.  Found out Ginny's trial date in a week.  The Ministry is going to have her neck in a noose in two weeks.  Rumors are that she's a Death Eater.  I don't know about that.  Ginny would never be a Death Eater, right?_

The fact that Ron had asked him made Harry uneasy.  Didn't he trust his own sister?

                _Dumbledore says that you have to be there for the trial, as well as Hermione and I, to act as witnesses.  What we SAW, Harry…what we saw will surely have her imprisoned for life.  I don't know what to believe, my eyes or my heart.  Hermione thinks she's guilty- she says she might drop by the Dursley's tomorrow to discuss it further.  _

_                Also, we think it is best you come to The Burrow.  We need to run it by Dumbledore first, so don't be ready till this weekend.  _

_                Ron._

                Harry dropped the letter.  Nothing seemed right.  Hermione, Ron, and Ginny- what the hell was going on?


	2. Chapter Two

Life of Sin

By Angele Brezinski

Chapter Two.

                Ron let his loll back into his pillow.  There was no need to know what he thought about- his mind was plagued with one person: Ginny.  The moon shone through his small window, casting jagged shadows along his walls.  His dear little sister- _a murderer_.  Shaking his head, he couldn't imagine it- ever.  But he knew what his own eyes saw.  It was her.  Tears started to well in his eyes.  Why her?

                He heard a 'pop' and turned to confront the intruder.

                "Hello Ron." Hermione walked up to him, and sat at the edge of his head.  He didn't bother to get up- or even look at her.  

                "Hey."  He heard her let out a dramatic sigh.

                "You need to get over this." She let her fingers play on his brow.  Ron turned and looked into her hooded eyes.

                "What am I going to do?"  Grasping her hand, he held it tight.  Hermione winced.

                "Do what I tell you," she whispered, bringing her lips down to his.  

***

                The next morning Harry had a plan.  He would go see Ginny, and ask the questions that have been plaguing him for the past couple days.  Why did she do it?  Why those people?  Why why why…?

                He dressed quickly, throwing on an old pair of Dudley's jeans, and a black sweatshirt that read "Hogwart's Grad '98" that flashed in silver letters.  Running down the stairs, he could hear his uncle screaming for him to keep it the noise down.  Ignoring him, Harry snatched up a piece of dry toast and headed for the fireplace.  Out of his pocket, he pulled out a small satchel of Floo powder.  He uttered, "Ministry of Magic" before green flames engulfed him and he vanished.

                Brushing off the ashes off his sweatshirt, Harry made his way past the large double doors.  He knew perfectly well where he was: Level Two, also known as Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  A gray haired woman, with bushy eyebrows and a scowl plastered on her face approached him quickly.  Harry recognized her instantly, considering he was in her custody during his 5th year, as well as he just graduated with her niece, Susan.

                "What are you doing here?" Her blue eyes flashing.  Harry gave her a pleasant smile.

                "Why, Good Morning to you too, Madam Bones."  She shot him an irritated look.  

                "You're not here to play games, Potter, and I _know I'm not here to play games- so drop the act.  You shouldn't be here."  Harry rolled his eyes._

                "I just have a few questions…" 

                Madam Bones cut him off.  "No one is allowed to see Ms. Weasley.  _No one_."  Harry made an attempt to protest.  But she continued, "It would be considered as tampering if anyone spoke with her."  She gave him a level-glare, over the brim of her glasses.  "_Anyone.  You understand, Potter?"  He nodded complacently.  Madam Bones seemed a bit shock that he backed down so easily.  "Well, now that's settled- please remove yourself from this office."  She gently pushed him toward the double doors.  _

                "Just a moment."  Madam Bones sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

                "What is it?"

                "Well, I was wondering if Tonks is here." Harry asked innocently.  Madam Bones gave him a suspicious once-over before nodding.  

                "She's in the back.  Make it quick."  Harry smiled brightly, thanking the woman, before practically skipping to the back door that leads to the Auror offices, and cells.  He didn't want to call Madam Bones an idiot or anything, but that was far too easy.  "Remember, Mr. Potter, there are eyes everywhere, I'll _know what you are going on about."  She cast him one last suspicious glance, then smiled smugly.  Harry frowned; OK- maybe the old bat isn't as dumb as he had thought.  Letting out one small defeated sigh, he made his way into the back room._

                He had never really been back behind the door, where the Arurors supposedly spent their time doing unnecessary paperwork.  He had heard Tonks complain about it constantly.  She definitely preferred working in the field.  Harry didn't blame her; he'd rather be out where the action was- instead of spending his precious time nine to five behind a desk.  Harry blanched, the thought itself was horrifying.

_So…what now?___

                Harry came to a fork in the hallway.  One that lead to the Auror offices, the other to the cells.  He knew where he _wanted to go, but Madam Bones' threat was still fresh in his mind.  He wouldn't doubt that she would skin him alive, if she found him trying to talk to Ginny.  But, he had to try, right?  Ginny's innocence was at hand.  _

                Glancing precariously over his shoulder, he made a mad-dash down the corridor to the cells.  Soon, he came upon a couple doors, all blue- with a small plastic window up where his eyes were.  Peeking into the first one, he saw nothing except an empty bed, and a lone toilet up against the far wall.  Harry frowned, but continued checking each room as such.  He didn't want to call out Ginny's name, for fear that someone else coming down the hallway would hear, or more likely, Ginny would overreact, drawing the attention of every Auror in the area.

                So Harry moved quickly, and deftly from door to door, until he reached the last one at the end of the hallway.  Logic would say that this was where Ginny was being held.  Harry smiled brightly, and approached the door, until muffled voices stopped him.  One, he could clearly tell was Ginny's… the other, was a male.  Harry paused, confused.  Madam Bones clearly had told him that no one was allowed to see Ginny because of possible 'tampering.'  Then who the hell was she talking to now?

                To answer his own question, Harry just stepped up to the small plastic window.  His eyes widened in shock.

_Malfoy_.__

***End of Chapter Two***


End file.
